choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ethan Ramsey/@comment-36836718-20190322183651/@comment-36277500-20190324184730
Welcome to the club. And I actually bought diamond scenes. Nearly every of my early premonitions came true: *1) the authors tried to give him a human face, in purpose of justifying his actions; *2) there was horrible t(o)rauma from his past, which allegedly damaged him emotionally - in the same purpose; *3) the final result of justifying is totally implausible, weak and stilted, because his actual behaviour strongly opposes his "diamond" excuses. Examples of incoherency? *1) He preaches about "responsibility for the ones in his care", but where he was when Annie had a cardiac failure? He ought to be responsible for both Annie and Rookie (whom he blamed for his own negligence as attending). He's also ungrateful - by saving Annie's life, MC saved Ethan's butt from prison, where he would end if the girl died and her family sued hospital. Or maybe torturing MC in front of Sienna meant "thank you" in his trollic vocabulary? *2) He says that "he's not obliged to make someone's day better", but wastes his oh-how-precious time on gossiping with an old lady about sweet little nothings, to entertain her (perhaps that was particular reason why he was too busy to help Rookie with Annie's CPR?)... *3) He says that "idolizing doctors is foolish", but he doesn't mind bathing in his admirers' openly lovestruck gaze. Later he'' ''idolizes himself, whining that "he's one and only" (thanks to God). And he wants MC to be another example of his species "because he/she shows potential". As if the other doctors were brainless (including elders). *4) He's also not obliged to make anyone's day worse, although he does it with obvious bliss... He makes excuses about his "lack of patience", while he's actually hateful, trollish and aggressive even without any slightest provocation what could trigger his outbursts. I mean throwing false murder accusations to young doctors (he has kind of obsession?) during morning round before they did anything wrong (unless you count breathing). I wish Pixelberry gave MC such answer: Yes, we residents indeed want to kill someone... but not a patient at all, rather a certain tyrant. There is a huge difference between theory he preaches and his actual deeds, as if he had two faces - is just incoherent and inconsequent. There is literally one exception, when his behaviour seems natural - his sorrow when Dolores died. I'm trying to romance him, though it's Count Sacher-Masoch's work (even Jackie notices that)... I literally flinch when he spits some of his controversial, spiteful and hateful comments. However, he's still more interesting than the other potential suitors. Also, I like playing with fire. Oh, and I noticed that my first post about him was deleted. My opinion was brutal, maybe too emotional, but still true. PS. Aside "Males", "Doctors" and "Celebrities" tags, he should be also categorized as "Bullies". Because he is a bully to the same extent as he's a celebrity. PS2. Many players are eager to forgive him being an asshole, because he is quite handsome. I'm sure that you wouldn't be so forgiving if he was old and ugly.